Conventional nano-sized metal particles are synthesized by using electrolytes or emulsifiers such as dodecylthiol. General methods and requirements for synthesizing nano-sized transition metal particles are described in the literature in detail (Langmuir, vol. 13, pp. 639–646). Further, methods for preparation of functionalized polymers and telechelic polymers and their fields of application are well described in available literature (Telechelic Polymers: Synthesis and Applications, published in 1989).
Various methods for preparation of nano-sized metals and metal salts are known. The methods are roughly divided into the sol-gel process and the chemical vapor deposition (deposition in a gaseous state). Size, type and stability of nanoparticles are usually affected by the synthetic methodology. The sol-gel process in liquid medium may produce nano-sized particles directly in the liquid state; however, the stability of the synthesized particles is a significant problem. General ways to solve such problems are well described in the art (Nanostructured Science and Technology: A Worldwide Study, chapter 2, published in 1999). Specifically, the sol-gel processes using micelle or polymers having functionalized groups for controlling size and stability are described in Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2002, vol. 41, pp. 688–714; and Science 1992, vol. 257, pp. 219–223. However, a limitation of the materials used in these methods has led to a certain limited production of types of nano-sized metals.